Apollo's Lover
by Bexxgrrl46
Summary: Apollo has always had bad luck with love. This is a story about one of those lovers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ancient Greece**

Apollo always had bad luck with love.

That might seem surprising because he has so many children in camp, but those mortal women didn't mean anything to him. They were just his fuck buddies to compensate for his grief for the ones that he truly loved.

Their was the one who got turned into a tree, the one who got murdered, the one that cheated, the one that used him, and the one that chose somebody else. And then, their was her.

She lived in Troy, and when Apollo first saw her, he fell hard and fast. He had never tried so hard to impress a woman. Even thought she knew who he was, she didn't want him because she didn't want to have her heart broken.

But Apollo never gave up. He showed her how faithful he would be to her, and slowly but surely, she fell in love with him.

They were together for a year, and they were crazy about each other. They were so passionately in love. She would always adore him and he would never leave her side.

They were engaged and she was going to become his immortal wife. Everything was perfect.

But then Aphrodite made Helen fall for Paris and the Trojan war started.

The gods were all called up to Olympus, Zeus saying that they could not interfere, and Apollo wasn't allowed to bring her.

He watched from Olympus as Achilles dragged her out of his temple and killed her right on the front steps.

He watched as her blood slowly started dripping down, staining each stair red, coating them with her life source.

And he lost it.

No one, not even Zeus, tried to stop him as he tore down from Olympus with only one thing in mind.

Revenge.

As soon as he got down, he started sending plague, after plague into the greek camp, making them all suffer before he killed them, because death would be too kind.

But it wasn't enough. Troy was still loosing. It was burning down right before his eyes.

He saw Achilles and Paris make their final stand, and he did the last thing he could do for his love.

He guided Paris's arrow and made it hit Achilles heel, killing him instantly.

As Apollo returned to Olympus all the gods bowed their heads in grief for his lost lover. They knew how unkind the fates were to him.

And for once Hades pitied him.

The gods knew how much he loved her. It wasn't often that a god, an Olympian no less, chose a mortal to become their immortal wife.

Hera also let them see that Apollo would never cheat on her for the rest of the eternity.

Hades created a place in the underworld that only Apollo and his lover could go to.

But only on the first of every month.

Apollo agreed to this condition and flashed down to the underworld to visit his love because it was the first of the month.

The first of May to be specific. What was supposed to be their wedding day.

The place was beautiful. It was a meadow, littered with wildflowers. Somehow the sky looked blue and you could see the sun glowing down at them.

The place looked so cheerful.

So wonderful.

And to make it even more beautiful, he saw her sitting in the middle of the flowers.

They had a joyous reunion, and they kept meeting in that clearing on the first of every month for years.

Thousands of years.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 1**

**Present day**

Apollo was angry, very angry. His father just had to call a meeting today of all days. It was may first, his wedding anniversary, or suppose to be wedding anniversary.

He kept fidgeting in his throne. He desperately wanted to get out of there. His beloved was waiting for him. They had planed this day out last time he visited, and now he was late.

Some of the gods looked at him with sympathy. "Oh father, just let him go", said his twin, "It's really not fair." The other olympians murmured in agreement. "Fine Apollo, you can go." He jumped up and disappeared in a flash.

When he made it to the meadow, he saw her sitting in the middle of all the flowers, waiting for him. When he appeared, she looked up startled. But when she saw him, her eyes lit up and a smile broke across he face. She got up and quickly ran over and threw herself in his arms.

"You're late" she murmured into his chest. "I know my love, I'm sorry. Zeus made me stay for a meeting, but I came here as soon as I could. I'm sor..." She cut him off by a chaste kiss. "Stop apologizing." He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you." "I love you too."

He suddenly buried his hands in her hair and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. He touched his tongue to her lips, demanding entrance, and she gladly gave it. He dove his tongue inside, re-exploring her mouth for the umpteenth time.

She moaned into his mouth, causing him to growl and start kissing her down the neck. She threw her head back in pleasure and moaned again. When the sun god reached the bottom, he started sucking at a very sensitive spot below her ear.

She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. She started running her hands up and down his chest, feeling all his muscles. Heat engulfed both of them in a passion filled day.

Later they were both cuddling on the ground. Apollo only had two hours left with her. "Apollo?" sky blue eyes met sapphire blue ones. "Yes my love?" She quickly sat up, tears gathering in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Apollo asked, sitting up next to her. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of the eternity waiting for you to come."

Apollo's eyes started tearing up. "You don't mean that, please tell me you don't mean that." "I still love you Apollo. I can't exist in anyway without you." "But this is the only way." "No", she said quickly, "it's not."

"I talked to Lord Hades a few days ago." The sun god held her close to his chest. "Sweetheart that was dangerous." "I know, but I'm fine. And I have good news." "What is it?" Apollo asked, trying not to get his hopes up. "He said that I could be reborn." "But you will forget me." "No, that's the good part. He can do something to the water from the lethe to make it wear off after my 18th birthday." "The only bad part is that we will be separated for 18 years."

Apollo bit his lip and looked down. "I don't know baby." "But think of what we will gain. We will be able to spend the eternity together. In the land of the living. I will be your immortal wife." "Ok," said Apollo with a slight smile on his face, "lets do it."

She squealed with happiness and hugged him. They both got up ad walked over to the river of lethe. The god smiled at her and handed her a bottle full of the special water from Hades.

She looked up at Apollo. "I will miss you." "Me too, but don't worry, I will always be watching over you."

The couple kissed each other long and passionately. When they pulled back, she had tears in her eyes. The sun god kissed them away. "Don't cry, we will be together soon." "I will love you, always." With one last loving gaze, she drank the water.

When she turned back around, Apollo saw that their was no spark of recognition in her eyes. She just looked at him in confusion. Then her features changed and she started to shrink, slowly turning back into a baby. When the change was complete, the ghost picked her up and slowly started walking to the other side of the river, bringing her back to the world of the living.

"You be careful with her." Apollo called after them. "Of course Lord Apollo. I know how special she is." The ghost said before continuing on his way.

"Don't worry my love. I will always be there.

I will love you forever Ariadne,

forever."


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 2**

**12 years later**

"Ariadne get your ass downstairs!" a voice shouted from below. Ari sighed and put down the homework that she was trying to do. She looked out the window at the sun, and the feeling of being loved and watched over rushed through her again.

"Ariadne now!" She scowled and got up, going to see what her mother wanted. Her mom was in her early 40s. She looked bedraggled and tired. Pictures showed that she was beautiful when she was younger, but Ari couldn't believe it.

When Ari got downstairs, she saw her mother in the kitchen, looking pissed. "What is this?" She asked holding up a piece of paper. "Umm, my report card." "I'm surprised you actually understood me." "What do you mean?" asked Ari confused. "It means," said her mother looking more pissed, "That you got a 60 in english." Ari paled. "Mom I'm sorry but..."

Her mother stalked across the kitchen and slapped her across the face. She grabbed Ari's shoulders and shook her violently. "Why are you so stupid? I didn't raise a stupid daughter. You are just like your father." Ari started crying. Her mother hated her father. Apparently he had left before she was born, so now her mother hated her because Ari reminds her of him.

"Mom I'm sorry. I tried really hard, but you know that I'm dyslexic. Her mother let her go. Her face turned into one of disgust. "Go to your room. I don't want to see your face anymore. Just get out."

Ari didn't have to be told twice. She ran up to her room and grabbed a suitcase out of her closet. Their was no point in staying here. She would be much better off on her own. She stuffed some cloths in and took her piggy bank and broke it, taking all of her money with her. She opened her window and jumped down. She started walking down the street, going nowhere.

Apollo watched from olympus as the mortal who was supposed to be taking care of his beloved hit her. He seethed in his throne. He wanted to go to earth right away, but he didn't want Ariadne to witness it.

He waited for her to leave until he went to her house. He would guide her to camp half blood where she would be safe until she turned 18.

Only six years left.

He appeared in the kitchen in front of her mother. She was sitting at the table having a smoke which just disgusted Apollo even more. He was after all the god of health. "Apollo," she growled when she saw him, "what the hell are you doing here." "Ariadne," he stained through his teeth, just barley able to hold onto his anger. "She deserved it. She is such a brat, maybe she was better off dead."

Apollo snapped.

He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. His eyes started glowing and his hair burst into flames. Her skin slowly started turning red. It was so hot, it was like the sun had dropped into the room, enveloping her in heat. Her cloths and hair caught on fire. She started screaming bloody murder but Apollo put his hand over he mouth to shut her up.

She struggled to escape but he held her tight as he slowly burned her to death. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you will go to the fields of punishment for what you did. If you think this is torture, just wait." With that her burnt body fell to the floor and she was gone from this world.

Apollo decided that to be extra safe, he would find his Ariadne and drive her to camp himself.

Ari continued to walk down random streets, not really knowing where she was going. Then she heard slithering behind her. She looked around and saw something that didn't make any sense. It looked like a woman from the waist up, but she had two snake tails where her legs were suppose to be. The thing smiled and started talking to her. "Come here tasssty little half-blood. I won't bite."

Ari screamed and ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The snake lady grabbed her leg, causing Ari to fall on the ground. The snake woman took her javelin preparing to gut her with it, when a golden arrow appeared in her side and she burst into dust.

Ari looked up to see a man standing a few feet away from her, holding a golden bow with a quiver on his back. He had golden hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.

He looked at Ari with concern and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" He looked at her with so much care in his eyes that she couldn't comprehend the words that just came out of his mouth. "What?" Ari asked, mentally slapping herself.

Apollo smirked at that. "I asked if you were alright." "I'm fine." "I couldn't help but notice that you are running away from home," Apollo continued, "I know a place that you could go where you will be safe and fit in." Ari knew that she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers, much less get in a car with them, but the man looked at her with such pleading eyes.

They looked so vulnerable.

"Ok," Ari found herself whispering. Apollo's face lit up in a huge smile. "Great," he said and started walking towards the sun chariot, aka his car, with Ari trailing behind.

"By the way my name is Apollo."

"Hi, I'm Ariadne."

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 3**

Apollo opened the door for Ari and smiled. "Ariadne is a very pretty name." "Thanks, but please call me Ari. It's much better."

Apollo shook his head. "I have to disagree. Ariadne is a beautiful name. It suits you better." He jumped in the drivers seat and started driving. "Your name is Greek, did you know that?" "No I didn't." "It means utterly pure." Ari blushed wildly at that. "Like I told you," Apollo said smirking at her blush, "it suits you."

Ari looked out the window. When she turned back around she looked very confused. "Where are you taking me?" "It's called camp half blood."Ari looked more confused at that. "half blood? What does that mean?" "It means that... well it..." Apollo sighed. He was awful at explaining this. "You know, how about you just watch the video when you get there."

Apollo looked back at Ari, but what he saw made him freeze. She was giving him her version of the puppy dog eyes. The ones that use to get her anything she wanted from him. The ones he was powerless over."Please."

Apollo sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today. "Do you know Greek mythology?" "Sure," she said, "like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the fury's, the min..." Apollo put his hand over her mouth. "Umph." "Sorry, but I had to stop you," he said, removing his hand, "names have power."

"That's alright," said Ari, still able to taste him on her lips. "But yes you are correct with all of those. Are you familiar with the Greek gods?" Ari nodded her head. "Well they still exist and move around to wherever has the most power. Right now that's America. This is where you come in."

"Ok," said Ari, trying to keep an open mind about this. "Well just like in the myths the gods, uh, well I guess you would say "hook up" with mortals and have kids. And well, you're one of them." "No way," Ari exclaimed, "that's not possible." "It is very possible Ariadne. And I am willing to bet 100 drachma, uh dollars that you have ADHD and dyslexia and you have never met one of your parents.

Ari turned pale then blushed that he knew all of the stuff that was wrong about her."Oh don't be like that. All half bloods are like that. What mortals call ADHD, we call your battle reflexes. Without them you would probably die," Apollo flinched at that, "Also they say you see to little. But you see to much. More then humans can see.

Ari thought back to the time when she was in 2nd grade and during quiet reading time she saw a girl walk out of a tree and waved at her. She told her teacher what she saw but her teacher yelled at her for making things up and the other kids started making fun of her until she transferred schools.

Apollo could see that she was starting to believe him. "And dyslexia, that's because your mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek. You will find that reading it will be easier or as difficult as reading english, also you will be able to understand it when you hear it." Ari looked at him in disbelief. "That's not true." "It is true." "No it's not!" She noticed that both of their tones changed. Apollo smirked at her.

"I just spoke Greek didn't I?" "Yes you did," said Apollo a little breathlessly. Now she really reminded him of his Ariadne. Ari looked at him and smiled. "Ok, I believe you." So who is my godly parent?" "I honestly have no idea. I guess we will both find out when you are claimed." "When will that be?" "Whenever your parent feels like claiming it happens after you do something to prove that you are their child. Sometimes it takes years to get claimed, but I will make sure that you do quickly."

"How can you do that?" Apollo smiled at her. "I have my ways." Ari looked like she was going to question him, but Apollo said really loudly "we're here." Ari looked out the window and saw that "here" was at the bottom of a hill. A little up ahead she saw a strawberry field but that was it.

Apollo hopped out of the car and opened Ari's door for her. "Are you coming?" Ari climbed out of the car and started walking up the hill next to Apollo. They got to the top and Ari noticed a pine tree a little ways away.

"Where are we? This is the middle of nowhere!" "Ah, your still letting the mist deceive you." "What do you mean?" "Look and see, really try to see." Ari rolled her eyes but decided to indulge him and look again. Apollo pushed her past the pine tree and all of a sudden she could see.

It was a camp.

There was a climbing wall spewing lava, a lake, an amphitheater, and cabins. Lots of cabins. "Welcome to camp half blood," Apollo said smirking at her amazed expression.

A guy riding a horse came over to them. Wait scratch that, a guy who was part horse came over. "Lord Apollo," the horse dude said, while bowing, "to what do we owe this pleasure? "Wait Lord Apollo?," said Ari but Apollo continued, "I ran across a demigod and decided to bring her over.

The horse dude smiled at Ari. "Hello dear, my name is Chiron, What's yours?" Ari opened her mouth to speak but Apollo beat her to it."This is Ariadne." Ari grimaced. Great now everyone here will be calling her that.

"Hello, welcome to ca..." "Why didn't you tell me that you were a god!?" Ari interrupted. "I thought you figured it out." "Well I am still trying to wrap my head around the whole Greek mythology thing."

Apollo was about to rebuttal but a girl walked over to the three of them. "Ah," said Chiron thankful for the interruption, "Ariadne, this is Annabeth, she will show you around camp."With one last glare at Apollo, Ari left with Annabeth.

Apollo watched her leave then looked back at Chiron. "She is very special to me." Chiron looked between Ari and Apollo.

"She is your Ariadne isn't she?" Apollo nodded. "Don't worry Lord Apollo, I will look after her."

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 4**

Apollo stuck around for awhile in the big house watching Ariadne get a tour around camp, but he eventually had to go back to olympus.

Ari was very impressed by camp half blood. She could tell that she would love it here. "So Annabeth what cabin do you stay in?" Annabeth got a proud look on her face. "Cabin 6, Athena's cabin." "Isn't she the goddess of wisdom?" Annabeth looked really pleased that Ari had heard of her. "And battle strategy."

Ari laughed at Annabeth's enthusiasm. "I think I am really going to like it here." "You definitely will!," exclaimed Annabeth, "it is amazing! I have been here for three years and I love it." Three years. Wow that is a long time.

"How old are you?" "I'm 10. How old are you?" Ari laughed, "I'm 12." "Oh," said Annabeth sadly, "I guess that means we can't be friends." "What are you talking about? I would love to be your friend." "Really?," asked Annabeth slowly getting happy again. "Really, I think your awesome." Annabeth looked ecstatic about that.

"Come on, let's go to the Hermes cabin. That's where you will be staying." Annabeth led Ari to a beat up looking cabin. The paint was peeling off the walls and there was a caduceus hanging above the door. "All the people who aren't claimed stay here." "Why?," asked Ari. On her tour she noticed that some of the cabins were empty and this one seemed the most crowded. "Hermes is the god of the road and travelers so it makes sense that you would be staying there." Annabeth opened the door an walked in dragging Ari in behind her.

The cabin was overflowing with kids. There was barley any room to walk because of all of the sleeping bags on the floor. Most of the kids looked similar. Upturned eyebrows and a suspicious smile on their face that screamed I know something you don't know. The rest of the kids looked sad to be there.

A 15 year old guy stood up from the corner and started walking towards them. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. Annabeth threw herself in his arms. "Luke!" "Hey Annabeth," he laughed as he managed to detangle her from his body. He looked over at Ari. "Hey everybody we have a new camper. What's your name?" "Hi, I'm Ari." "Welcome Ari. Determined or undetermined?" "Um, undetermined I think." Ari said uncertainly. The whole cabin groaned.

Luke looked around and frowned. "Oh calm down campers she just got here. I'm sure she will be claimed soon." A horn sounded through the air. Annabeth jumped to her feet and ran out the door. "What was that about?" asked Ari. "The conch shell sounding means it's dinner time," Luke explained, "Annabeth had to get back to her cabin."

Then he shouted to the whole room. "All right cabin 11, fall in." Everyone got up and started walking to the mess hall in a line. Ari could see other cabins doing the same thing. When Ari got to the table she saw nymphs melting out of trees and going around serving people. Ari couldn't see any of them serving drinks though.

Luke leaned over and whispered in her ear "tell the cup what you want." Ari looked at the cup and said "cherry coke." and the cup filled itself with the soda. "That is so cool." Ari was about to take a bite out of her very delicious looking steak when she saw everyone around her get up and walk toward a fire. "Offerings for the gods," Luke told her.

Ari got up and walked over to the fire with everyone else. When it was her turn, she cut off half of her steak and threw it into the fire. "To whoever my father is and to Apollo for getting me to camp even though he didn't tell me that he was a god." Around her it started to smell like fresh air and sunshine, if sunshine had a smell. Ari had a feeling that that meant Apollo was listening.

Ari walked back over to table 11 and sat back down. She started eating the food and found out that it was really good. In the middle of dinner Chiron stood up and everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "We have a new camper in our midst. Her name is Ari. Ari I would like you to meet Mr. D." Mr. D glared at her. "Great another brat. Welcome to camp Abby." "Um it's Ari." "Whatever," he sat back down.

Dinner finished and everybody walked down to the amphitheater for s'mores and sing along. "Of course the Apollo kids lead it," Ari mumbled to herself as she saw them take the stage. The whole camp sang their hearts out. Ari found it a bit awkward because she didn't know any of the words. She would have to work on that.

After the camp fire was over it was time to go back to the cabins for lights out. Luke had told her not sneak out after curfew or the cleaning harpies would eat her. She didn't know if he was joking or not, but she decided not to risk it. When they got back to the cabin Luke found her a spot on the floor and a sleeping bag so she was all set.

Right before she fell asleep she heard Luke whisper, "just wait till tomorrow." His words made her shutter in anticipation as she slowly fell asleep. The next morning she woke up by someone stepping on her. "Don't you see that someone is sleeping here?" Ari asked annoyed. "Sorry" they said not sounding sorry at all.

"Come on Ari," Luke called to her, "your going to be late to training." "Ungh, what about breakfast?" "You slept through it, but don't worry," Luke said quickly noticing her expression, "I snagged you a granola bar." "Gee thanks." Ari got up and got dressed while quickly scarfing down the granola bar.

When Ari walked out of the cabin the first thing she noticed was that Apollo was back. He started walking towards her. "Hey Ariadne, I heard you start training today. Mind if I watch?" Ari thought that this was a little weird, but she couldn't turn down a god. "Um sure I guess." "Great," he said giving her a dazzling smile.

The reason Apollo wanted to watch he was so that he could start to figure out who her godly parent is. Apollo followed her to all of her trainings today. She was surprised to find out that she had a knack for knife fighting and throwing and archery, much to Apollo's delight.

Ari was in the middle of practicing her archery when three Ares kids came over to her. "Oh look it's the new girl," one of them sneered, "let's teach her her place here." The three of them grabbed their swords and started advancing on her.

Apollo was about to run to Ari and help her, but Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't interfere yet, let's see what happens." Apollo stopped struggling a little and watched as his Ariadne tried to hold her own. As soon as the three of them had pulled out their swords Ari ran.

But they were faster.

They caught up to her and made a circle around her so she couldn't escape. She still had the knifes she used earlier that day so she drew them out. The three punks saw that she was going to try to fight them and they started laughing. Ari use the laughter to her advantage and knocked one of them out with a hit of one of her knifes to the head.

As soon as the first guy crumpled the other two stopped laughing and they looked murderous. They both charged her at the same time.

Ari didn't have a chance.

One of the guys held her still as the other one slowly pushed his sword against her cheek, leaving a gash. Ari felt fear and anger boil up inside her and she let it out with a shriek.

Lightning shot down from the sky blowing the two guys into the air, where they landed 10 feet away. They were both unconscious.

Apollo couldn't believe it. If she could call lightning then that would mean...

Everyone gasped and looked at Ari, pointing at something above her head. When she looked up she saw an eagle, she watched as it slowly faded.

Chiron cleared his throat and all of the campers knelt down.

"All hail Ariadne, daughter of Zeus, bringer of lightning, king of the gods."

**Read and please Review. I really want to know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 5**

No way, thought Apollo. No fucking way. His Ariadne is the daughter of Zeus? His father? What about the oath? His father had already fallen off the wagon with Thalia and now he has another one?

Wow.

Apollo hoped, no, he pleaded with the fates that she was not the child of the prophesy. Apollo looked at her and mentally slapped himself. How could he not have seen it sooner? She looked just like a demigod child of Zeus. Black wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Ariadne looked up at him and Apollo could see his shock clearly written on her face. Everyone stood up from bowing to Ari. "Come now Ari," said Chiron, "Let's get your stuff and you can move into cabin 1." Chiron and Ari walked off to the Hermes cabin and Apollo decided to follow them.

When he caught up to them he started talking to Ari. "So, daughter of Zeus huh?" Ari looked at Apollo still shocked. "I guess. This doesn't seem real." It didn't feel real to Apollo either. When the three of them got to the Hermes cabin, Chiron and Apollo waited in the doorway as Ari went in to get her stuff. Which consisted of a backpack full of cloths and a sleeping bag.

Apollo got mad when he saw that Hermes children made his love sleep on the floor. Apollo's eyes flashed gold which Chiron knew was a sign that Apollo was getting pissed. "Calm down Apollo, they don't know who she is." "Well they should," Apollo snapped back. "What are you going to do? Go around telling everybody that Ariadne was going to be your immortal wife, but she was killed in Ancient Greece so you kept visiting her in the underworld for thousands of years until she decided to be reborn 12 years ago, but will remember you in 6 years thanks to the special water she drank?"

Apollo looked down, "I guess not." "I guess not what?" Ari asked as she came out of the cabin. "Nothing Ariadne, just godly stuff." Ari made a face when he called her Ariadne. Chiron looked between the two of them. "Are you set my dear?" "Yup. This is all I have." The three of them started walking to cabin 1. It looked monumental and uninviting.

"Can't I just stay in the Hermes cabin?" Ari asked the two guys. "I'm sorry Ari," answered Chiron, "but your father has claimed you and it would be disrespectful to not stay in his cabin. Ari walked up to the door and saw that the handle was shaped like a lightning bolt.

When she touched it a subtle shock went through her. As the door opened, cold air and dust blew in her face. Ari started coughing uncontrollably. "Are you alright?" asked Apollo concerned. "I'm fine." "Sorry my dear. This cabin hasn't been used in awhile."

The three of them walked into the cabin. The first thing that Ari saw was a giant statue of Zeus glaring down at her. "Well that's creepy," said Apollo. Ari looked around the room and noticed that it was empty, except for the giant statue of course. "Where are the beds?" "We must have put them in the attic. I will get one," said Chiron walking to the door to leave. "Wait Chiron I got it," said Apollo.

A golden glow erupted in the corner. When it cleared Ari gasped. It was a bed,. But not just a single person bunk bed that is in everyone else's cabins, but a big queen size bed. She wouldn't need her sleeping bag either. There was a bunch of sky blue blankets on it. The comforter matched the blue except it had a big yellow sun covering most of it.

Ari walked over to it and laid down. She sunk down into it. It was so comfortable she could stay there forever. Ari looked up at Apollo and smiled at him. He started walking closer and Ari got up and met him halfway in a hug. "Thank you," she said, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Apollo was pleasantly surprised by the hug, but he held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. "It was no problem Ariadne." She quickly pulled away from him and looked down at the floor.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Um, Well I have to teach an archery class. I will see you at dinner Ari." Chiron left and Ari looked up at Apollo to find him watching her. "I'm sorry I hugged you," Ari said, blushing profusely. "It's alright. I didn't mind."

That made Ari blush even more. Apollo decided that it might be best to change the subject. "It's really dusty in here." Ari looked around. "You're right I should probably do something about that." Don't worry, I got this." Apollo looked around the room and in a flash it was clean.

Ari blushed again "Thank you." The conch shell sounded outside. "I have to go. It's dinner time." Ari awkwardly walked out of the cabin and headed for the dining pavilion.

Apollo watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. With a sigh he flashed back up to olympus.

Ari managed to distract herself through dinner and sing along, but through the night just before she fell asleep, she only had one thing on her mind.

I think I have a crush on Apollo.

**Read and Review. I love knowing what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 6**

**2 years later**

Apollo sometimes came back to camp. He always made up an excuse, but his real purpose was always to visit his love.

Apollo was pacing the throne room floor on olympus. It was Ari's birthday and he couldn't decide whether or not to visit her. He just went there about a week ago and it would be weird to go back so soon. In the middle of his pacing, Hermes came in to deliver him a letter. Hermes saw his friend distressed and started laughing at him.

Apollo looked up from staring at Ariadne's present in his hand. "What are you laughing at?" The messenger god just laughed even harder. "You. She has got you whipped and she is just a 13 year old girl." "14," Apollo corrected, "and I love her. I would do anything to make her happy."

Hermes sighed. "Apollo, just go visit her. She might find it weird now, but when she remembers you she will find it sweet that you took care of her. You only have to wait 4 more years." The sun god grinned at Hermes. "Thanks for being a good friend." "Ugg Apollo, don't you dare start going soft on me." Apollo chuckled at that and flashed down to camp.

Ari was thoroughly enjoying her birthday.

"I am going to kill you guys!" Ari screamed, chasing after the Hermes cabin. She was covered head to toe in whipped cream and silly string. "I think that you look much better like that," Luke shouted back while he was running. No one wanted to face Ari's wrath.

Ari chased them all through camp. Annabeth was sitting in the dining pavilion reading a book about Greek mythology. She looked up when they ran by and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth jumped and turned around to see the sun god. She quietly pointed to Ari and her chase. Apollo started laughing along with most of the other campers. When Ari saw him, she froze in her tracks.

"Apollo," she breathed. "Hello Ariadne. I was wondering if I could borrow you for the rest of the day." "Umm, sure." She looked down at herself and blushed when she remembered what she looked like. "First let me go change." "Let me." With a snap of the gods fingers, Ari was completely clean. "Aww," chorused the Hermes cabin. Apollo smirked at them and started walking towards the woods with Ari following him confused.

"Apollo, where are we going?" He looked back and smiled. "It's a surprise." Ari stumbled a bit at the uneven ground and Apollo grabbed her hand to steady her. Much to his delight, she didn't let go until they got to a clearing. There he had set up a picnic lunch. It had everything including a blanket, candles, and a mini cake.

Ari let go of Apollo's hand and walked forward slowly. Apollo was nervous. He wanted to know what she thought. Was it too much? Great he just ruined her birthday. Ari turned around and looked back at Apollo. She had a look of awe on her face. As she looked at the sun god, a grin spread from ear to ear. "This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Apollo took in her expression. "I'm glad you like it."

They both walked over to the blanket and sat down. Apollo lit the candles and took out two bowls of spaghetti from the basket. "Go on," Apollo said, waiting for her to try it. Ari managed to get some spaghetti on her fork and put it in her mouth. Flavor exploded on her tongue.

"Who made this?" she asked amazed. It tasted so good. "I did," Apollo said with a smirk. Ari's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can cook?" The sun god laughed at her expression. "Well don't look so shocked. If you have been around for awhile like I have, then you start to pick things up." Ari closed her mouth and took another bite of food.

"Well this is amazing." Apollo smiled his dazzling smile at her. "I'm glad you like it." Ari started eating more. She couldn't stop. It was that good. Before she knew it, it was all gone. She looked up and Apollo was looking at her with amusement. "I don't think that I have ever seen somebody eat so fast." Ari blushed "I was hungry." Apollo laughed at her. "It's ok, I now know that I have to cook for you again."

He took the dishes out of her hands and they disappeared. "Do you want some cake?" Ari nodded her head and Apollo took out the cake. He had also made this. It was her favorite kind before and he hoped that her preferences hadn't changed.

Apollo cut her a slice and handed it to her. It was chocolate cake with mousse inside with chocolate icing. "This is my favorite! How did you know?" Apollo smiled, happy that she didn't change. "I didn't." Lie. "It is my favorite too." True. It became his favorite type of cake after he learned that it was her favorite. Ari took her first bite of it and moaned.

Apollo had to hold himself back from leaning in and causing her to make more beautiful noises. "Did you make this too?" "Of course. Anything for you Ariadne." She blushed and they both finished their cake in silence. When they were done, Apollo cleared the dishes away and cleared his throat.

"Ariadne I have something for you. I love all of this time that we have spent together. It is very enjoyable for me and I hope that it has been nice for you too. I have really started to care about you and I hope that you think of me as your friend. That is why I got this for you."

Apollo took a rectangular box out of his pocket and gave it to his love. She gazed into his eyes and he could see how much his words had meant to her. Ari opened the box and nestled inside was a golden necklace shaped like a sun with diamonds inlaid in it. "Oh Apollo. It's beautiful. I love it so much. Can you help me put it on?"

Apollo took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck. "Happy birthday love," he whispered into her ear. Ari turned around and they met each other in a kiss.

It was like fireworks exploded all around them.

All Ari could think was how she wanted more. Some how this felt right to have Apollo's lips moving against hers. Like this was what she was meant to do.

Kiss Apollo.

Eventually they had to pull away for air. Apollo couldn't believe what just happened. Here he was sitting in the woods kissing the 14 year old version of his wife. Or soon to be wife. "Wow," was all he could manage to say.

Then Ari surprised him. She buried her fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They kept this up until they heard shouting coming from camp.

They heard a woman's voice shout "minotaur" then a strangled gagging sound. A young boy's voice screamed "Mom!" It sounded like he was crying.

Ari and Apollo stood up and started running back to camp.

When they got there, they saw Annabeth and Chiron peering down down at a little boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

**Read and Review! I love knowing what you all think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh my gods" Ari whispered. Chiron looked up startled and automatically noticed Apollo. "What is he doing here?" "Are you more concerned about that or the boy?" Apollo asked as he walked over towards the two of them.

As he knelt down he noticed that the boy's skull was fractured. If he didn't do anything, the boy would be dead by morning. Ari came over and squeezed Apollo's hand. "How is he?" "In critical condition. I need to help him." Chiron consented and Apollo, Annabeth, and Ari carried the strange boy into the big house. Chiron trotted after them. His tail kept flicking nervously.

Chiron moved a couch over to the three of them which made a loud scrapping sound. The noise caused an irritable looking Mr. D to come downstairs just when they were placing the boy on the couch.

"Just what do you think you're doing Anna bell and Annie. I have turned people into dolphins for less of an offense then this." Annabeth and Ari stood frozen in shock. They watched as Mr. D's face started to turn violet. "I cannot believe that you had the nerve to disturb a sleeping god. You are so dead."

Apollo cleared his throat stopping Mr. D in his tracks. Mr. D finally saw Apollo and looked stunned. "Apollo," he managed to sputter out, "what are you doing here?" "I moved this couch here to help this boy." Mr. D paled even more at that. Not even the olympians wanted to get on Apollo's bad side. He was very vengeful.

"Is that a problem Dionysus?" "Not of course not Apollo. Just what were you doing here in the first place?" Apollo's grin fell off his face. "He was here visiting Ari for her birthday," Annabeth said trying to get on the god's good side. Ari glared at Annabeth who looked down guiltily.

Mr. D looked between Ari and Apollo and grinned victoriously. "Ari, is perhaps your full name Ariadne?" She didn't say anything and his grin grew bigger. "I see. Daddy won't be to happy about this now will he?" "Shut up D." Apollo growled at him. "You don't know what you are talking about." "What's going on?" asked Ari, "why does it matter what my full name is?" Apollo glanced back at her. "You don't have to worry about it sweetie. Dionysus is just being an ass."

Mr. D cocked his eyebrow at sweetie. "Oh, so your more then friends I guess." Chiron blanched at that "It's not what you think D!" Apollo shouted at him. "I think it is" Mr. D said. He started pulsing gold which was the signal Ari and Annabeth took to advert their eyes.

When the light died down, Ari looked back over but Mr. D was gone. He was probably on olympus already. Apollo started saying a few choice swear words in Ancient Greek until Chiron cleared his throat. "I don't mean to bother you Lord Apollo, but I'm concerned about the child."

"The child? I don't have time for the child! I have to go up to olympus now before Dionysus can say anything. I need to..." Apollo stopped talking when he felt a hand rest on his arm. He looked down and saw that it was his Ariadne. "Apollo please." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ok" Apollo walked over towards the unconscious child and put his hand on his black hair.

His hand started glowing gold for five seconds and then it died down. Apollo looked back at Ari. "He will be fine when he wakes up." "Thank you." She said as she walked over to Apollo and gave him a hug. Apollo tenderly wrapped his arms around her for a few moments. Chiron sighed and decided to break the two of them up again. After all, Ari was only 14 at the moment.

"Um Lord Apollo. What about Lord Dionysus on olympus?" Apollo looked up at Chiron, "Styx, you're right." Apollo looked back down at Ariadne who was still hugging him. "I have to go," he said laughing slightly because he had to pry her off of him.

Ari was visibly upset that he was leaving. "Don't look so sad. It doesn't suit you. I will be back as soon as I can. Now close your eyes." Once he made sure that Ariadne's and Annabeth's eyes were closed he flashed to olympus. Chiron looked at the boy sleeping on the couch. "We should move him to the infirmary."

The three of them lifted the boy up and carried him to the sick bay. They laid him down next to a kid who got burned on the lava rock wall. Annabeth and Ari took turns looking after the boy.

After the third day the satyr named Grover woke up and told Annabeth that the child's name is Perseus Jackson, but he goes by Percy for short.

It was after the fifth day of Percy being knocked out that Chiron decided that fresh air might do him some good. With Ari's help, they moved him outside to face the entire camp. Ari elected to take first watch.

"Just remember," said Chiron," notify me immediately if he..." "wakes up. I know Chiron. Watching him outside won't be any different then inside. "Just be careful." And with that he trotted off to teach his advanced archery class. Ari sighed and sat in the chair next to Percy. Well this is going to be a boring afternoon.

Ari just started thinking about the kiss, about how vulnerable Apollo looked before and how warm and soft his lips were. It felt like their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly matched, when she heard a groan coming from next to her.

She looked over at Percy to see two bright green calculating eyes looking back at her. "Oh, you're awake," she said cheerfully, "welcome to Camp Half blood."

**Read and Review! Please help boost my ego!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 8**

Apollo appeared in the middle of the throne room in a flash of golden light. The first thing he saw was every single Olympian looking down at him from their thrones and a smug looking Dionysus standing next to him.

The sun god looked around and saw that all of the gods were eying him curiously except for Zeus who looked murderous. "Apollo what is the meaning of this?" he bellowed. "You know the rules about going after half bloods when they are at camp, and my daughter no less."

Apollo suddenly found the floor extremely interesting. "I am sorry father but..." "No buts, you are not allowed to go to her ever again, do you understand me?" Apollo looked up panic stricken. "Wait father..." "I said do you understand me." "She's Ariadne!" Apollo shouted desperately. "And I love her."

The Olympians were all shocked into silence except for Aphrodite who let out a squeal. "Ariadne got reborn as my daughter." Zeus said with no emotion in his voice. "Yes, and I still love her. You can't stop me from seeing her."

"She is only 14." "That maybe so, but I will love her no matter what form she is in. I will not abandon her in her time of need, and in 4 years she will remember everything and become my immortal wife."

All of the goddesses sighed. Aphrodite looked like she was about to faint. "Oh Apollo, that was so romantic. Zeus let them keep visiting each other. She is his Ariadne after all and he clearly loves her." Apollo smiled gratefully at his half sister. "Let's put it up to a vote." Artemis suggested.

"Wait," said Zeus, "I want to hear what my daughter has to say. I want to know how he is treating her. Hermes go to camp and get my daughter." "I am more than capable of doing that father." spat Apollo. Zeus sighed. There was no way to win this. "Fine, Apollo go to camp and get her, but you only have 10 minutes. Now go."

Apollo quickly flashed out of the throne room and was off to visit his love.

"Camp what?" asked Percy. "Camp half blood" Ari repeated. Percy looked like he was going to ask what that was again but, Ari interrupted him. "Before you do anything else you should drink this." Ari picked up the glass full of nectar sitting next to her and handed it to Percy.

"It will help you feel better." Percy looked at her dubiously, but took a tentative sip and then started gulping it down. Ari laughed and remembered that she had the same reaction when she first had it.

It tasted like the vanilla milkshakes she use to get at her favorite restaurant. Percy finished and looked up in surprise. "What did it taste like?" Ari asked with a knowing smirk on her face. "My mom's blue chocolate chip cookies." Ari cocked an eyebrow at blue, but decided to ignore it.

"And how do you feel?" "Like I could throw Nancy Bobfit 100 feet." "Who?" asked Ari. "Just some girl I know." Ari decided that now would be a good time to change the subject. "Can you stand?" Percy shrugged then struggled to stand up on his feet. Ari helped support his weight and together they walked back into the big house.

"Hey Chiron," Ari shouted as they stumbled inside. "Look who woke up." Chiron looked up from his card game. Percy looked shocked to see him. "Mr. Brunner, what are you doing here?" Ari laughed to herself. Percy was about to have a big surprise.

Chiron started to slowly standing up, exposing his horse parts. Percy's eyes were about to fall out of his head. "What... what is tha... what's going on?"

"Percy, this may come as a shock to you but, do you remember all of the Greek Mythology lessons from this year?" "I guess but, Mr. Brunner what does that have to do with this?" "Well," said Ari jumping in quickly, "You're a half blood. You know a child of a Greek god."

Percy looked at Ari like she was crazy. "Greek gods don't exist." A bright flash filled the room and Apollo appeared out of nowhere.

Percy's jaw dropped as he saw Apollo. Apollo looked around the room and saw a new camper. Oops thought Apollo. Well it might make him believe faster. It doesn't matter. He has more pressing matters on his hands.

"Hello Chiron. I need to borrow Ariadne. She has been called to Olympus." "Wait, why?" asked Ari. "To deal with what Dionysus caused, but don't worry you will be fine. They aren't voting to kill you or anything, just to ask a few questions." "Ok," said Ari uncertainly. She walked over to the sun god and grabbed his hands and closed her eyes. They both disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Apollo and Ari appeared a few feet back from the closed throne room doors. Apollo pulled Ari off to the side of the path to talk to her before they walked in. "I just want to tell you what will happen when we get in there." explained Apollo. "They are going to ask you questions about me and how I treat you and find out if you like me. At the end they are going to vote if I can continue to see you or if we will be separated for awhile."

Ari gasped and grabbed Apollo's hand. "They can't do that. That's not fair!" "I'm afraid they are allowed to do it Ariadne. Zeus doesn't like it when we get too close to mortals. He says that we always have to remember that we are better then them because we are gods."

Ariadne clenched his hand tighter. "Even if they decree that we cannot see each other, we could find a way. Their has to be a way." Apollo looked pained but promised non the less that they would try to find a way.

Ari let go of Apollo's hand and pulled him into a fierce hug, never wanting to let go. She wished that time could stand still right at this moment. She had a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Apollo gladly received the hug and held on for dear life. She was as much as a comfort to him as he was to her. Apollo also wanted to stay there forever but, unlike Ariadne, he realized that they shouldn't delay the inevitable.

He gently tilted her head back; leaned in, and gave her a comforting kiss. Ariadne tried to pull him in even deeper but, Apollo pulled away. "Ariadne we have to go in. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Ari nodded and went back to just holding his hand. Apollo sighed as he and his Ariadne walked toward the throne room and opened the door. As they swung open the talking ceased to exist and every head turned their way.

Apollo squeezed Ariadne's hand reassuringly and practically had to drag her to the middle of the room. As the two of them reached Zeus's throne, Apollo leaned in closer to Ariadne. "Bow," he whispered into her ear. Right away Ari let go of the sun gods hand and knelt down in front of her father.

"Rise my child" Zeus boomed into the room being melodramatic as usual. "We are here to decide your fate." Ari's hand started groping the air behind her, desperately searching for Apollo's hand. Apollo noticed this and reached his hand out to meet hers, doing the best he could to calm her.

"Oh father you're scaring her," scolded Aphrodite. She looked down and smiled at Ari. "Hello dear. The only reason you are here is to answer a simple question. Do you love Apollo?" "Um." Ari's face flushed red. "See there is your answer." Aphrodite said triumphantly.

"For once I have to agree with Aphrodite," Artemis cut in. "And it's not like she can help her feeling. She is Ariadne after..." Artemis gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Wait, what does that mean? Why does everyone care that my name is Ariadne?" "Child do yo know your Greek mythology?" asked Athena. "That won't help the matter Athena" Apollo quickly interrupted. Athena paled. "You're right."

Ari made a mental note to flip through her mythology book when she got back to camp. "Silence" bellowed Zeus. "Ariadne, has Apollo treated you right? Has he ever taken advantage of you?" Ari remembered reading stories about how the gods would rape people if it got them what they wanted.

"No, of course not. All Apollo and I have done is kiss a little. But he is not doing it against my will." Apollo squeezed her hand very tightly. He knew that she made a mistake telling her father that.

Zeus's face began to turn red with rage. "Kiss? Apollo, you dare kiss my daughter? She is only 14!"

Apollo and Ari slowly started to back away from him.

"I have made my decision. You are not allowed to see each other anymore while she is in this state!"

**Read and Review! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. You are the reason that I am still writing this. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 9**

"What? No!" Apollo shouted. Ari gasped and tears filled her eyes. She quickly turned around and they both clung to each other.

"No, no, no" Ariadne mumbled into Apollo's shirt.

"It's going to be alright murmured Apollo, blatantly glaring at Zeus. The announcement caused the Olympians to start an uproar.

"Father it's not fair" yelled Artemis. Aphrodite simply burst into tears, and Ares and Hephaestus glared at Zeus for making her cry. Hera was busy screaming in her husbands ear about splitting up a couple that was going to get married and Athena was saying that it was illogical to separate them because now Apollo will be too heartbroken to do his duties.

"Silence!" Zeus's voice boomed through the room effectively quieting everyone, except for Ariadne who was still crying with her face pressed against Apollo's chest. "Since all of you are so adamant about this, we will vote to see if they can keep seeing each other, but the vote has to be unanimous."Zeus looked to his left.

"Poseidon? Yes."

"Hades? Yes."

"Ares? Yes"

"Hermes? Yes"

"Hephaestus? Yes."

"Demeter? Yes."

"Athena? Yes."

"Artemis? Yes."

"Aphrodite? Yes."

"Hera? Yes."

Ariadne started to look around at the gods, allowing herself to feel hope.

"Dionysus?" Zeus asked, looking at the youngest Olympian. "No."

"Why?" shouted Apollo. He let go of Ariadne and started walking toward Dionysus. The room started to get uncomfortably hot.

"Because," said Mr. D watching him bored, "I don't like the little brats. Why should they get happiness when I can't?" Apollo started glowing ever so slightly. Waves of heat were coming off him. Apollo was too mad to even attack Mr. D.

"Apollo, calm down." Ari knew that she had to stop him. The heat was becoming unbearable. "Apollo sweetie, stop." Ari reached out and grabbed the sun god's arm. "Ow," she yelled as she quickly withdrew her hand, cradling it to her body. That snapped Apollo out of his trance.

He quickly spun around and looked at her hand. The palm was bright red and her fingertips were blackened. Some driblets of skin were dripping off.

"Ariadne honey, I'm so sorry." He gingerly touched her burnt hand. Ari was very surprised because she felt no pain. She knew in the back of her head that that was a bad sign.

Apollo's hand started glowing a calming red and Ari could feel the feeling coming back into her hand. It was an angry burning sensation that was quickly followed by a soothing cool. Ari looked in wonder at her hand as it slowly started turning back into its original color. When Apollo finished healing her, he pulled her into a hug.

"I will never hurt you again Ariadne," Apollo breathed into her hair. "I swear on The River Styx I will never hurt you again."

"It's ok Apollo. It didn't really hurt that much anyway. Don't worry sweetie. I know that it was an accident." Apollo breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't hate him for what he caused.

Zeus watched the two of them interact and realized how devoted Apollo was to Ari, even when she wasn't exactly his Ariadne. Zeus looked around the room and noticed that all of the gods were either smiling at the young couple, or glaring at him. Athena nodded her head to him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Apollo and Ariadne," Zeus said, making the two in question jump apart. "I am going to cut your punishment in half. You are forbidden from seeing each other until Ariadne's 16th birthday."

Apollo and Ari simply looked at each other with shock written on both of their faces. Apollo was too surprised to say anything. He just stared open mouthed at Zeus. He couldn't believe that his father actually did something nice. Ari however was not shocked into silence.

"Thank you so much father. You will not regret that decision. I don't think you understand how happy you just made me." Ari squealed and to everyone's surprise, kissed Apollo right then and there. When they pulled apart they just stood there looking at one another, breathing hard. Zeus was very happy with his choice, but realized that the time apart would have to start.

"Let's give the two of them a few minutes to say goodbye." Apollo looked up at Zeus.

"May I take her somewhere?"

"Of course Apollo." The sun god gathered Ari into his arms and they both disappeared. When Ari's feet hit the ground, she opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a clearing full of trees and flowers. It looked almost identical to the meadow in the underworld. Apollo hoped that it would trigger something, but Ariadne's eyes held only wonder and awe, not recognition.

"Where are we Apollo? This place is amazing." Apollo smiled happy for making her happy.

"This is a very special meadow to me. This seemed like a perfect place to say goodbye." Ariadne's eyes filled up with tears. She forgot for a moment why Apollo brought her here. "Don't cry sweetheart. Please don't cry." The sun god pulled her into his chest again.

"Can't you visit me anyway? Zeus doesn't have to know," Ariadne sobbed into his chest.

"I wish I could honey, but I can't disobey a direct order from Zeus. He said we cannot see each other till you're 16. And he already showed us mercy by cutting the time apart in half." Ari stopped crying and looked up from Apollo's shirt.

"Were those his exact words? That we couldn't _see_ each other till I'm 16?"

"Yes, why?"

Ari started laughing suddenly and couldn't seem to stop. Apollo was taken aback from her sudden change in behavior. "What's so funny?" Apollo asked, looking into the red face of his fiancee.

"Don't you get it?" Ariadne managed to get out. "He said that we couldn't _see_ each other. He never mentioned anything about talking or writing to one another. So..."

"So we could still communicate without breaking the rules," Apollo said finally catching on. He joined her joyful laugher, filling the air with his musical laugh. All of the worry and stress melted off Apollo's face. Ari looked at him and had an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

So she did.

Apollo was shocked at first. This felt like Ariadne not Ari. But his shock soon turned into pleasure and he started kissing her back hungrily. When they finally broke it off, they were both gasping for breath.

"I will put a telephone in your cabin so we can call each other," said Apollo breathing hard. They both swore on The River Styx that they would not go a week without calling or writing to one another. And then it was time for Ariadne to leave.

Apollo teleported them back to the throne room where all the Olympians were waiting.

"Are you ready Ariadne?" asked Zeus.

"Yes." Apollo grabbed Ari from behind and pulled her in for one last kiss. They both were pouring all of their emotions into it, trying to show the other how much they love them.

"It's time to go daughter." Apollo and Ariadne pulled apart reluctantly.

They both looked longingly at each other until Ariadne disappeared in a brilliant flash of gold.

When she opened her eyes, she was back at camp in her cabin.

Alone.

**Read and Review!**

**Also Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own PJO!**

**I wasn't planing on writing another chapter right away, but I had two study halls at school with nothing to do. It's a Thanksgiving present :)**

**Chapter 10**

The next few days were tough. Ari was moody all day at training and had fitful nights thinking about Apollo. Apollo wasn't any better. He would dutifully get up every morning to raise the sun and got back late after setting it without complaining or cracking any jokes once. Some of the gods were getting concerned, but Zeus didn't do anything because Apollo was still doing his duties.

Finally after three days, Apollo caved.

Ari spent the entire day at camp practicing her sword fighting. She was trying to push herself really hard to stop thinking about Apollo. When Annabeth noticed that she wasn't at dinner she decided to go find her. When Annabeth reached the arena, she saw Ari hacking away at a practice dummy.

"Ari it's late. You should stop and come to dinner." Ari jumped and turned around, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Annabeth.

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"Seven. You have been at this for 11 hours." Now that Annabeth had brought that into light, Ari did realize that her arms were killing her and she was exhausted.

"You're right. I should stop," said Ari, rubbing the hilt of the sword and making it turn back into a bracelet.

"Good," said Annabeth, happy that she could make her friend stop. "We are having pizza."

"I think that I'm just going to go back to my cabin for the night," Ari said walking away, ignoring Annabeth's pleas to eat something. She just couldn't deal with the campers right now. Especially the Apollo cabin because some of the boys practically looked like a double of their father.

When she finally dragged her ass back to her cabin, Ari noticed that the phone was ringing. In a new burst of energy she ran to it and picked it up. "Hello?" she said a little breathlessly.

"Hi Ariadne." Ari almost melted from hearing his voice again.

"Apollo, how are you?"

"I'm doing ok. How about you?"

"I'm managing." Apollo could hear how tense her voice sounded and he knew she was lying. They were both suffering from the same heartbreak. Suddenly Ari broke down. "Baby, I miss you so much," she sobbed into the phone. "I can barley sleep and everything here reminds me of you. I can hardly bring myself to eat."

Apollo knew exactly how she felt. He hadn't eaten or slept since they were separated, but that kind of behavior was unhealthy for a mortal. "Sweetheart, you have to eat." He flashed down a giant bowl of apples to her cabin. "Promise me that you will eat one of these a day. They are special fruit that will keep you healthy until we see one another again."

"I promise," said Ariadne, knowing that Apollo would never forgive her if she didn't keep herself healthy during their time apart.

"Good," he sighed. He would know if she wasn't eating the apples. They both happily talked about their days till the wee hours of the morning. Apollo noticed the time. He had to leave in five minutes to raise the sun. "Sweetie," Apollo said, interrupting the story that Ari was telling. "I have to go soon to raise the sun."

"No!" Ari said freaking out. "Wait, you don't have to go yet do you? Will the mortals really notice if the sun was a little late this morning?"

"I'm afraid they will sweetie, but I promise that I will write you a letter tomorrow."

"Ok," said Ari heartbroken. "I miss you every second of everyday. Only 727 more left." Apollo chuckled. It was just like Ariadne to keep track.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too. Always." Then the line went dead. Ari slid down the wall to the floor where she sat clutching the phone to her chest crying. It crushed her that Apollo had to leave for sun duties and couldn't take her with him. Yet she was filled with joy that she got to hear his voice again. It was going to be a long 727 days.

The next morning Ari woke with the conch shell signaling breakfast. She grumbled as she got up and made herself presentable. As promised to Apollo, she grabbed an apple to eat on the way down to the pavilion.

The campers all turned to look at her as she got her food. They were all shocked to see her here, especially looking as chipper as she did. Ari smiled at Percy as she sat down at her table. He was sitting all by himself at the Poseidon table and Ari knew how lonely it was.

In the middle of eating her overeasy eggs and toast, a letter appeared on her table. Ari quickly snatched it up and ran back to her cabin with it as fast as she could, much to the campers confusion.

When Ari got back she tore the letter open and her eyes gazed at the paper hungrily. It read.

My dearest Ariadne,

I don't even have words to describe how much I miss you. As I fly over camp I can barley keep myself from looking down to chance a glimpse of you. Please don't do anything foolish when I am gone. Remember, eat. Even if I can't look at you, I can still tell how you are feeling and your health. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me in all my immortal years. I don't think you realize exactly who you are or how special you are to me. Please write me back or call me.

Your love,

Apollo

Ari couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks. Apollo being the god of poetry made him have such a good way with words.

Rereading the letter again, a certain line stuck out to her. I don't think you realize exactly who you are. Ari pondered why that line sounded so familiar to her. Suddenly it hit her. "Child, do you even know who you are?" Of course. Athena. had said that when she was on Olympus.

Ari decided that it was time to investigate what all the fuss was about, and why everyone wanted to know if Ari was short for Ariadne. Ari started walking over to the Athena cabin, praying that she would find something in there.

If she couldn't find the answer in that place, then there is no answer to be found.

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 11**

Ari knocked on the door and Annabeth answered. Se looked really surprised to see her there.

"Ari, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Ari asked not wanting the whole camp to know what she was doing if she found something out.

"Sure," said Annabeth opening the door further to let Ari squeeze in. Ari looked around the cabin and was pleasantly surprised to find it void of any other camper. "They're still at breakfast," Annabeth explained noticing Ari's expression. "I came back early so I could do some extra training with Percy. So what is it you want because you clearly didn't come here to visit me."

Ari smirked at that. Annabeth was too cleaver for her own good. "I'm looking for a book. More specifically a book about mortals the gods knew in Ancient Greece."

"I have the prefect book for you," said Annabeth moving towards one of the multiple bookshelves. Annabeth grabbed a very old looking book off a shelf and gave it to Ari. It was called The Greek Gods and Important Mortals.

"Thanks, this looks very helpful."

"No problem," said Annabeth happy that she could help her friend. "But I do have to leave for training now so if you're done..."

"Yeah sure," said Ari. She practically ran back to her cabin. As soon as she got in she threw herself on her bed and flung the book open. The book went in order through the gods talking about the important mortals in their lives from Greece.

She sighed and got started reading. When she was in the middle of the book she finally got to the Apollo section.

Ari sighed and thought of the god who was most likely flying across the sky right now. Ari read about all of Apollo's lovers and how they left him heartbroken.

She nearly choked to death when she found out about Hyacinth and Cyparissus. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he had male lovers. There was only a page left in the Apollo section when something caught her eye. It was a passage about the last lover he had in Greece.

_**"However, Apollo's one true love was a young woman named Ariadne. She lived in Troy. Apollo met her when he saved her life from a dracaena. They were lovers for five years and Ariadne was going to become his immortal wife when tragedy struck Apollo again. In the Trojan war Ariadne was murdered by Achilles. This act caused Apollo to guide Paris's arrow to hit Achilles weak spot, killing him instantly. Hades granted Apollo permission to visit Ariadne in the underworld until she asked to be reborn years later. Apollo is still looking for his lover to this day."**_

Ari gasped. Why did that story sound so familiar to her? This was her Ari thought. Her name was Ariadne, Apollo saved her from a dracaena, when they first met he was in love with her, and the gods keep asking if she knows who she is.

This can't all be a coincidence, but how arrogant is it of her to think she's some woman Apollo has been in love with for thousands of years. Impossible, she thought. Ari shook her head and looked over at the clock. She gasped.

It was five minutes to curfew. Ari quickly ran around her cabin throwing her pajamas on and dove onto her bed, wrapping all of the covers up around her.

"Lights out," Ari whispered into the room and all of the light went out. She sighed in relief when she realized that she made it on time to curfew. If she was late one ore time, she was on dish duty for a week.

As the minutes ticked by, her pounding heart slowed down and she let sleep take her.

Ari found herself outside walking through a large grassy field. About a mile away was a huge city that was full of life. The only weird thing was that it looked like an old Greek city she had seen in textbooks before.

The second odd thing she noticed was that someone was holding her hand and talking to her. Ari looked over at the speaker and was shocked to find Apollo there speaking Ancient Greek and yet she could perfectly understand him.

They were both wearing togas that barley covered what they were meant to cover.

"This place is so beautiful," said Ari in perfect Greek, interrupting whatever Apollo was saying.

"Why do you think I brought you here? I know that it is one of your favorite places," said Apollo chuckling.

They walked in silence for awhile until Apollo spoke again.

"These past few years have been the best of my life Ariadne. I love you more then anything. It is so natural to be with you. It's like I can just be myself. I know how hard it is that you have to put up with me coming and going all the time and yet you still stand by my side and love me unconditionally. I don't deserve your love. You are too perfect for me and yet you chose me over countless others. Their is only one thing that will make me the happiest man in the universe. Becoming my immoral wife."

The scene changed. Ari found herself running to someone who was waiting under a tree. As she drew closer she realized that the person was Apollo.

When he noticed her, he stood up and called out "Ariadne." He held his arms open and she crashed into him.

"I missed you my love." As she pulled back, Ari noticed that Apollo looked a little upset.

"I'm afraid that I can't I can't stay that long Ariadne.," Apollo whispered looking stressed. "The war is approaching fast and we are not allowed to help directly. The only way we could possibly do something is if someone prayed for it and all of the Olympians approved."

"Then that's what i'll do. I will pray to you everyday in your temple." Apollo looked down at her and smiled bringing her in close.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I believe that the safest place to be is in one of the gods temples. I doubt that even mortals are foolish enough to harm the people in them in fear that they will face the gods wrath."

Ariadne smiled at his caring tone. "I swear on the River Styx that if I even feel like I might be in the slightest danger, I will run to your temple and pray."

"Don't worry Ariadne. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. And after this bloody war is over we can get married."

"May," Ariadne said dreamily.

"What?" asked Apollo confused.

"I've always wanted to be married at the very beginning of May."

Apollo smirked down at her. "Then May 1st it is."

The scene changed again.

Ariadne was standing on the balcony of her home looking out to the sea and saw hundreds of white sails slowly approaching Troy. Ariadne gasped. How many more soldiers were the Greeks going to send? The war had been going on for months already.

Ariadne being true to her word, ran to Apollo's temple to pray. She was in there for about an hour when the doors burst open and the Greeks ran inside ransacking the place.

"Stop it," cried Ariadne. She was upset that people were defiling Apollo's holy place. One Greek soldier turned to her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the temple. Ariadne kicked and screamed to no use. He stopped walking when they reached the stairs in front of the temple.

"You woman should know your place," he growled into Ariadne's ear. The man grabbed her hair and slit her throat.

Ariadne felt a hot, stabbing pain in her neck. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with the world fading to black.

Ari sat up in her bed dripping in sweat and gasping for breath.

**Hey guys! How was your Thanksgiving?**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own PJO!**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for awhile and this being kind of short. I am writing a short story for my creative writing class for school and I got into that one for awhile, but I'm back!**

**Chapter 12**

Ari quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She went over to the sink and turned the water on. She splashed her face with cold water and held onto the sink until the room stopped spinning.

When it did, Ari looked up and started at herself in the mirror. Her skin had lost all of its color and her eyes were bloodshot and wild. Sweat matted down her pajamas to her body and her heart pounded in her chest.

Ari heard the phone ringing in her bedroom and ran out to get it. She picked it up and put it to her ear to hear Apollo's frantic voice.

"What's wrong? I called because I felt that you were terrified. Are you ok?"

"Am I her?"

"What?" asked Apollo as a cold sweat quickly spread over his body.

"Don't joke around with me Apollo. Am I her?"

"Yes," Apollo whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ari sobbed.

"Because now wasn't the right time. I wanted you to enjoy your life all over again and know the thrill of falling in love because you get to experience all of those feelings again and they will be brand new to you as Ari. And when you turn 18 you would remember your life before and we could live together happily again."

Ari was crying uncontrollably now. "You still should have told me."

Apollo's heart broke hearing her like that and knowing that he was the one who caused it.

"You know what Apollo, don't call me again. I don't want to hear or see you again until I turn 18. When I'm no longer me, but Ariadne." Ari hung up before Apollo had the chance to say anything else.

"Ariadne! Ariadne! Ari!" Apollo shouted into the phone, hearing nothing but silence answer him. He threw the phone down and felt tears prickling his eyes.

"Apollo are you alright?" a soft voice said behind him. Apollo quickly whipped around and saw his sister and Aphrodite standing there.

"I'm fine."

"Now we all know that that's not true," chided Artemis.

Apollo looked defeated. "It's Ariadne. She hates me."

"No she doesn't," said Aphrodite. "She loves you more then anything in the world. She's just angry right now. I know how both of you feel and it's the same. You're crazy for each other."

"Don't give up Apollo," interrupted Artemis. "She will come around eventually."

Apollo looked at his twin in shock. "You would help me get a maiden?"

"Apollo, I know how unlucky you have been with love and I can clearly see how much you care about her so of course I will help you."

After Ari hung up the phone she sat down on her bed and cried her eyes out. She was pissed that Apollo had lied to her and it wasn't even some tiny lie about where he was, it was huge.

It was unforgivable.

And yet after she had said those words a deep pang of regret and longing went through her. It was like the Ariadne part in her was telling the Ari part what a stupid mistake she just made.

Ari read the passage about herself over and over until she fell asleep clutching the book to her chest.

When she woke up the next morning her head hurt as did her heart. Ari knew that she had to tell Annabeth what she found out so she got out of bed and made her way over to the Athena cabin. But when she got there she was told by Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings, that Annabeth had left early that morning with Percy and Grover on a quest to find her father's master bolt.

She walked off dejectedly knowing that her closest friend was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye.

Apollo could feel all of Ari's emotions from Olympus. He decided that since he could not flash down to camp and comfort her himself that he would try writing another letter knowing that Ari would not want to hear his voice at the moment.

Ari decided to go for a walk through the woods because she wanted to be left alone. She sat down under a tree and stared up at the clouds. Her eyes kept moving over to glance at the sun, and she would always mentally yell at herself when she realized what she was doing.

A sudden bright golden glow appeared next to her. When the light died down, Ari saw that it was a note. It was probably from Apollo Ari thought angrily. She got up and started to walk away, but soon thoughts of what he wrote started eating away at her mind.

Ari turned around and walked back over to the note. She was angry and annoyed at herself that she couldn't ignore it. She picked it up, huffing angrily.

_Ari, _

_I know that you are angry at me that I didn't tell the truth, but it was for your own good. How would you have liked it if someone told you who you were and how you are supposed to act and feel? I wanted you to have a life on your own. I hope you forgive me. Also if you ever feel alone or just ned someone to talk to, always know that I will be here for you. No matter what, I will love you for the eternity even if you don't feel the same about me._

_ Love always, _

_Apollo_

Ari could feel silent tears roll down her face after she read it. She didn't even know when she had started to cry.

Ari knew where he was coming from. She would have hated it if she grew up knowing, just like Apollo knew she would. Ari hugged the letter to her chest and started walking back towards her cabin.

She looked up at the sky and realized how much the sun had moved. It would be way past lunch. People, especially Chiron, would probably be wondering where she was if not worried about her.

She would go back to her cabin first to put the note down and then find Chiron and let him know that she was alive.

As Ari neared her cabin she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around, but before she had a chance to see who it was, the person hit her on the head with their sword hilt.

Ari's vision went fuzzy and then slowly faded to black.

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own PJO!**

**Chapter 13**

Ari groaned and sat up. Bad idea she thought as the movement caused her head to start pounding.

She reached her arm around and touched the back of her head. She hissed at the stinging sensation and pulled her hand back which was now covered in a warm sticky substance.

Blood.

The room she was in was pitch black, but she could feel with her hand that she was lying on a stone floor. A loud creak went through the room as the door was slammed open. The silhouette of a mans form appeared and started slowly walking closer to Ari until she could make out his face.

Apollo was moping around Olympus when a wave of panic shot through him. He immediately knew that Ari was in trouble. He checked her health and to his despair found out that she was unconscious due to blunt force trauma to the back of her head.

He was about to flash down to earth no matter what his father said, but a voice stopped him.

"Apollo." Said god spun around and came face to face with Hermes. "Father wants you in the throne room. It has to do with Ariadne."

Apollo let out a sigh and quickly appeared in the throne room. He was all alone with his father. Zeus opened his mouth to speak, but Apollo beat him to it.

"Father, Ariadne is in trouble. You must let me see her. She could die. If she does I will have nothing to live for. I'd go to tartarus."

Zeus waited patiently for his son to finish. "This is precisely why I wanted to talk to you. I felt that my daughter was in trouble and I knew that you would too. I know how much you care for her so I will allow you to help search."

Apollo couldn't believe it. He would be the one to find her. To hold her in his arms. To see her again.

"But," Zeus said interrupting Apollo's thoughts. "If you start making rash decisions and being reckless you will be forced to stay on Olympus and endure your punishment."

"That won't be a problem," Apollo called as he ran out the door to start looking.

Ari looked up at the man's face. "Uncle Hades," she mumbled. "What? Why?"

Hades smirked down at Ari. "Why? Well it's very simple dear. You are the key to my whole plan. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will be coming down here in two days. If it wasn't for that satyr's upright refusal to come then you wouldn't be here. You see, my brother recently gave Percy three pearls that will take him up from the underworld and into the sea. So now the two little heroes will have to choose between saving you or Percy's mom. But if they cooperate and give me either my helm of darkness or the master bolt, the four of you are free to go."

Ari gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"But they didn't steal anything and they will never choose me over Percy's mom."

"Which would piss off little brother and his sunny brat. Both of which would do anything to get you back."

With that Hades closed the door leaving Ari alone in complete and utter darkness.

**Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I do not own PJO!**

Apollo flashed down to camp surprising everyone around. All of the campers around him started to bow, but the sun god didn't notice. The moment he touched the ground he was running to the big house.

He slammed his fist on the door and wouldn't stop until it was opened by a shocked Chiron and an annoyed looking Mr. D standing behind him.

"Lord Apollo, to what do we owe the pleasure to be graced by your presence?" Stuttered Chiron after he seemed to recover.

"Where?" Apollo managed to say through clenched teeth.

Chiron understood right away. "Come with me."

Chiron led Apollo to a spot right next to the Zeus cabin. The grass had spots of red on it.

Ariadne's blood.

Apollo knelt on the ground and plucked up a piece of grass. The blood on the grass was sticky and came off onto Apollo's hand. That meant that the blood was still fairly fresh. The sun god looked to the right of the bloody grass and saw that some of the grass was crumpled like someone was dragging a body. Apollo stood up and started tracking her by the grass trail. It led into the woods, but then suddenly stopped.

"It has to be a god then," muttered Apollo, "no other thing could transport someone leaving no trace."

-linebreak-

Ari's scream pierced the air again. She had been in the underworld for a day, and apparently Hades had gotten bored of waiting for something to happen, so he started torturing her both physically and mentally.

Hades stood over Ari with his hand covered in black flames. Ari was crying non stop while trying to crawl away from him. Seeing her struggle made Hades laugh and begin taunting her.

"You are pathetic. Do you really think that your friends are going to choose you? I bet that your little lover isn't looking for you. You. Are. Worthless."

Hades grabbed Ari's throat and started choking and burning her. Ari started convulsing in pain, unable to escape his grasp. Hades grabbed a knife in the hand he wasn't using and started carving into her stomach.

Ari's vision turned white with pure agony. She couldn't scream, and had lost the ability to move. After an eternity her vision started to go black as she escaped the pain for a little while.

-linebreak-

It as been a week since Ari got kidnapped and the gods were starting to lose hope in finding her. Apollo was in his house ready to go out and look in another spot when Artemis appeared in his room.

"Sister what do you need? I am a little busy right now."

Artemis was looking at her brother in pity. "Apollo, Zeus has called Hades to Olympus to ask if he has seen Ariadne."

That made Apollo angry. "No...no! Why would they do that?! She is not dead! This is a waste of time that we could spend looking for her. She is not dead.

Artemis grabbed her brother and flashed them both to the throne room. Hades was standing in the middle of the room and all of the gods were sitting in their thrones waiting for Apollo and Artemis to get there.

"Now that we are all here," boomed Zeus, "Have you seen Ariadne in the underworld?"

Hades face morphed into one of pity and regret. "Unfortunately I saw her about two days ago."

Apollo was expressionless when he stood up and started walking back out of the throne room.

"Apollo I'm sorry," called Hades, but he just kept walking.

Zeus sighed and looked at his favorite daughter.

"Artemis go follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Zeus dismissed the council and flashed to his own palace to grieve.

Artemis followed Apollo and saw him slowly walking looking at the ground. Artemis ran and caught up with him.

"Apollo," Artemis said as she put her hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

Apollo looked at his sister with his tear stained face and red eyes. Artemis hugged her brother, but to her surprise he pushed her away.

"No Artemis, no," he whispered.

"Apollo where are you going?"

"Arty she's gone. What's the point in living anymore?"

"No," Artemis gasped. "You can't go to tartarus."

"Ariadne was my world. I just can't do this anymore."

Zeus flashed into the scene. "Phoebus Apollo you will not be going to tartarus. The mortals would die without you."

Zeus grabbed Apollo by the collar and flashed into his palace and threw him into the special room that he had Hecate enchant so no immortals could flash out.

-linebreak-

In the underworld Hades flashed back down to Ari's room. She whimpered and tried to get as far way as possible. Tears started rolling down her face uncontrollably.

Hades grabbed her arm and a snap was heard throughout the room as it was broken. He slammed Ari against the wall. Black dots swarmed her vision.

"Your boyfriend thinks you're dead now. The news nearly killed him. Now no one's looking for you. I decided to have you stay with me forever."

Hades let go of Ari and she collapsed onto the floor.

Hades left and she was left in complete darkness.

And she snapped.

Laughter started bubbling out of her lips and she couldn't seem to stop.

**Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own PJO!**

Chapter 15

Ari was rocking on the floor of her cell, holding her head. She was singing a song that had popped up in her head. The song was from Ancient Greece that has been long forgotten. It was a hymn to Apollo that Ariadne use to sing whenever she missed him.

Ari heard faint shouting. Apparently that satyr decided to be brave for once in his life and come down to the underworld with Percy and Annabeth. Apollo suddenly appeared in her cell wearing a Greek toga.

" 'Pollo," Ari managed to croak out. She crawled over to him, but as soon as she got close he kicked her into the wall. There was an audible crack as her head hit the wall. Ari laid limply on the floor where she fell and looked up with fear shining in her eyes.

"Apollo" smirked down at her.

"Well Ari, it looks like you will be staying with me for awhile now that that satyr came. I guess you could thank him." He now summoned a whip and began hitting her repeatedly.

Each time the whip hit, Ari let out a little laugh. He whipped her about 30 times until he got bored. By the time he was done, Ari was full out hysterically laughing and talking to people who weren't there.

"Apollo" walked towards the door and turned back into Hades. It took a week of Hades torturing Ari as Apollo until whenever she saw the sun god, she would shake with fear and try to get as far away from him as possible.

Whenever Hades wasn't torturing her, Ari would absentmindedly sing songs to Apollo in Ancient Greek or talk to the people who were in her cell, when there was actually no one there.

**_Line break!_**

Apollo sat in the little room looking at a corner, crying. He kept hearing hymns for him that he hadn't heard in thousands of years. It was one of Ariadne's favorites. It was almost like he could hear _her_ voice singing it in the back of his head.

Apollo concentrated on the voice until he could visualize the person singing to him.

It was Ariadne.

The sun god quickly concentrated more on her surroundings and saw that she was surrounded by walls of stone. He could faintly make out agonized screams coming from somewhere near there and a cold feeling of dread washed over him. He would recognize the sounds and feeling anywhere. His love was in the underworld, but she was alive.

"Artemis!" Apollo screamed, "Arty!"

Artemis heard her brother and flashed to the open window so she could hear her twin.

"What is it Apollo?"

"Arty," her brother called as he ran towards the window. "I kept hearing a voice singing songs to me in my head. And I realized that it was Ariadne. She is trapped in the underworld. Please you have to get her!"

Artemis' face took on a look of horror. "Alright Apollo, I will go. Do you have any idea where in the underworld she might be?"

"It looked like one of those cells near Hades palace."

Artemis looked at her brother who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Don't worry Apollo, I will come back with her."

She flashed away and appeared in the underworld next to her uncle's palace. The moon goddess heard footsteps coming around the palace corner, and quickly hid behind a pillar. She waited until the dead guards walked by before she came out from her hiding place and ran straight into another person.

Artemis gasped and jumped back and realized the it was Persephone who she ran into. Persephone smiled reassuringly at the moon goddess.

"Let me guess, you're here on behalf of your brother."

Artemis nodded slowly, still not able to speak.

"Well come with me then. I am not allowed to leave the underworld so I couldn't tell the Olympians the truth, and my husband forbade me from helping her," Persephone explained as she led the shocked goddess to a cell.

Artemis was about to step into the cell when Persephone stopped her.

"I feel like I have to warn you that my husband has been torturing the poor girl. She will not be the same that she once was."

"Thank you Persephone," Artemis said as she stepped into the cell. "I owe you one."

The first thing that the moon goddess noticed was that Ari was still singing a hymn to her brother. As soon as Ari saw the goddess step in she stopped singing. She slowly inched herself closer to the wall, whimpering in pain the whole way. As Ari moved Artemis could easily see her bones and the extent of the girls injuries.

"Hey Ari," Artemis said as she stooped down low near said girl. "I'm not going to hurt you. You remember me right?"

Ari slowly nodded.

"You're safe now. I'm going to take you back to Olympus and we will take care of you, okay?"

Ari nodded again.

Artemis touched her arm and flashed the two of them to the throne room. Once there Artemis summoned the Olympian council. All of the gods flashed in, minus Apollo. Ari flinched and hid behind her savior.

The Olympians all gasped as they saw the small girl move. Her cloths were falling off her because they were way too big for her skinny frame. Now that she wasn't in a dark cell, everyone could see how bloody and bruised she was.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bellowed Zeus once he realized that the girl was his supposed to be dead daughter. Artemis looked up at her father and the horrified looking council.

"Apollo sensed Ariadne's presence in the underworld, but realized that she was alive, so he called me to him and told me where to look for her."

"Who was torturing her?" asked Zeus.

"The same person who captured her and lied to all of us. Hades!"

The Olympian council gasped. The king of the gods looked murderess, but he some how managed to contain it.

"I will deal with that later. First, Hermes go and collect Apollo and bring him here. I believe that he should get to see her."

Hermes flashed away and quickly returned with Apollo.

"Ariadne!" Apollo called overjoyed.

He started to run over to heal her and give her a hug, but as soon as he got close to her, she jumped back and clung to Artemis screaming and crying.

The Olympians were all shocked, except for Dionysus who looked on with a knowing smirk.

"Ariadne, what's wrong?" asked Apollo as he tried to take a small step forward, but that only caused Ari to become more hysterical.

"Don't hurt me again! I didn't do anything wrong! _please_ just stop. Please. Please. Please!"

**Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own PJO!**

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me and I take all of your suggestions to heart and try to make things better :) Also i'm sorry for this late update :( I have been really sick and missing school, but i'm back now :)

**Chapter 16**

Apollo didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to comfort his love who was screaming her head off, but she was screaming at his presence.

Artemis turned around to the girl that was hiding behind her. "What are you talking about, Ariadne? He is the only person in this room who you should trust not to hurt you."

Artemis went to move so she wasn't shielding the girl, but that caused Ari to scream even louder and grab onto the moon goddess.

"Father," Artemis said, "Persephone was there and helped me find the girl. Maybe if you summon her she will tell us what happened and why Ariadne is acting like this."

Zeus nodded and a bright flash filled the room causing Ari to flinch back. When the light died out Persephone was standing in the middle of the throne room.

She looked around, saw Ariadne, and sighed. "I expected this to happen sooner or later."

"Can you explain to us what happened to my daughter?"

"Certainly father. As soon as my husband brought Ariadne to the underworld he started torturing her. You can see all of the physical damage that he has done, but he also tortured her mentally. While he was hurting her he told her how worthless she was and how no one loved her to look for her."

"But that doesn't explain why she is so scared of me," interrupted Apollo.

"Well Apollo, after a week of trying to get her to crack he realized that she didn't believe what he was saying so he changed his tactic. He changed his form to look like you, Apollo, while he was torturing her. It took about a week until whenever she saw your face she would be terrified."

The Olympians all had a look of horror or anger on their faces.

"Oh sweetheart, you know that I would never hurt you," Apollo whispered.

Zeus raised his hand ready to summon Hades when Apollo stopped him.

"Wait father. I want him punished just as much as you do, but I don't want Ariadne to witness it. She has been through too much already. Let me take her to my house and I will start to help punish him when she is better."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Apollo?" asked Athena "She is terrified of you."

"Well I'm not giving up on her. She is going to learn that I won't hurt her. We might as well start now."

"Fine son, you can go," said Zeus.

The sun god started walking to Ariadne who started screaming and trying to run away as Apollo slowly got closer, but Artemis was using her godly strength to hold the thrashing girl in place.

Apollo's expression was full of pain as his love burst into tears as he raised his hand to touch her. As soon as he made contact with her, he flashed them to his palace.

As soon as they got there Ariadne yanked her arm from his grasp and backed away slowly while whimpering.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Apollo said slowly.

"Don't come any closer," Ari said franticly as Apollo took a step forward. When she saw that he wasn't stopping, she closed her eyes and started singing one of the songs to Apollo.

Said god gently took her hand from where it was clenched in a fist at her side and slowly started leading her to a room upstairs. When the sun god with his love in tow reached the room, he opened the door and went inside.

Ariadne stopped singing and looked around the room. It was a giant bedroom and right in the middle was Ari's bed from camp that Apollo had flashed here. But judging from the look that she was giving it, she didn't recognize it at all.

Apollo saw that look and sighed. "You can stay in here however long you will like. I will bring you food three times a day. The door locks on the inside so it's up to you whenever you would want to open the door or come out."

As soon as Apollo let go of Ariadne's hand and stepped out of the room, the door slammed shut and Apollo could hear the lock click.

The first month of Ari's stay consisted of the sun god bringing her a variety of food, leaving it on the floor in front of the door when she wouldn't open it, and coming back an hour later to pick up the empty tray and bring it back downstairs.

And this day Apollo expected no different. He made a nice breakfast of fluffy pancakes, overeasy eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He walked up the stairs with the food and stopped in front of Ariadne's door.

He could hear her talking to her "friends" through the door. He sighed and knocked on the door. The talking abruptly stopped and to Apollo's immense surprise the door creaked open.

For the first time in a month the sun god looked at his love.

Her ebony hair was messy and tangled and her cloths didn't look much better. Her blue eyes shone with a some fear and uncertainty. To Apollo, she looked beautiful.

"Here is your breakfast," Apollo said as he handed her the tray.

He was being super cautious as to not startle the girl. Ari took the tray from him with shaking hands.

"Thank you," she barely whispered as she quickly shut the door.

For the next week whenever Apollo would bring her food Ari would open the door and she got more and more comfortable in his presence.

This lasted until one morning.

Apollo had just given Ariadne her breakfast and was in his kitchen eating his own and writing some poetry when he heard a creak behind him. He turned around and gasped.

"Ariadne".

**Read and Review! :D**


End file.
